User talk:Mr Taz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr Taz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lozleader (talk) 17:41, June 21, 2015 (UTC) How interested are you in London transport in general? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:48, June 21, 2015 (UTC) (sorry Jackiespeel for the lateness I have been working on other wikis) I'm interested are you in London as it's the capital of the United Kingdom and England (Mr Taz (talk) 22:20, October 27, 2018 (UTC)) Trains etc I was leaving the Elizabeth Line article until it was up and running. IF you are doing a general tidyup of trains and stations etc I will let the articles be - though can you get the various redirects and titles more consistent (if convenient). Jackiespeel (talk) 23:05, October 27, 2018 (UTC) I was also leaving the Elizabeth Line article until it was up and running, around December 2018 but the opening will be delayed until autumn 2019! I can't wait no more. I'm also doing a general tidy up of trains and stations etc, firstly sorting and matching articles and categories. (Mr Taz (talk) 23:37, October 27, 2018 (UTC)) They were set up as basic level articles partly because the field is well-covered elsewhere (and local government persons biographies are much less so). I think the main local decision was to have the simplest name (ie not including 'underground', 'railway' etc) unless needed to distinguish two stations of the same name (eg the mainline termini and their associated underground stations). Tour choice with the 'Proposed Stations' category (especially the historical ones). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:45, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Colour lines Can I redirect them to the relevant 'actual line names' or are you planning to include them on your next session? One possibility 'if it amuses you'- a table with all the lines showing which have direct interchange with each other (a variant on point 55 here. Are there any stations in the London Travelcard area with Z in them? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:34, November 5, 2018 (UTC) *I was planning to include the 'colour lines' on my next session, yes you can redirect them to the relevant 'actual line names' with a disambiguation page for 'blue lines' Mr Taz (talk) 23:20, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ::No rush then :) Jackiespeel (talk) 23:44, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :::I got carried away, with all the talk (Mr Taz (talk) 10:45, November 8, 2018 (UTC)) :::Some things are best done in 'a fit of over-enthusiasm.' :::Anyway - just put 'the usual sort of note' with anything that is an ongoing/intermittent activity (best continued by the person who started it, for all the usual reasons). Jackiespeel (talk) 12:22, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Station categories I went for fairly plain categories, Stations, Closed stations and Proposed stations (including Underground and Rail stations in both), but there are also various previous category schemes - eg 'X Line' and 'Y Line Station.' Given the numbers - 165 'closed stations', 53 'proposed stations' and 660 'stations' (and a scattering of miscellaneous others) what sort of further (re)classification should there be? A suitable note on the London Wiki:Conventions in this wiki would suffice. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:54, November 8, 2018 (UTC)